


Push

by Ennosexual (Peskychloe)



Series: Spinal Injury AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Disabled Character, Disabled Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, at first, chikara is a bossy little shit, yuuji is a reluctant dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Ennosexual
Summary: The sex scene from 'Direction' - where Ennoshita wants to experiment and Terushima is just 'yeah, ok'.Can work as a one-shot, as long as you know that Ennoshita is paralysed, and they have an established relationship.





	Push

Back at the room and in bed once more, Chikara wasted no time in asking, “So, are you up for this idea?”

Yuuji propped himself up on an elbow, leaning over Chikara. “Are you kidding? I don't even know what it is yet and I'm already hard.”

He began to kiss Chikara in earnest, hooking his limp arm around the back of his own head with an elbow nudge. Their lips met softly, quiet smacking the only sound in the room. Yuuji grasped Chikara's chin, tilting his head back, and they both parted their lips wider, licking into each other.

“You're so hot,” Yuuji said as he pulled away. Nibbling around the edge of his ear, he whispered, “Tell me your idea, then.”

“How do you feel about hanging my head off the edge of the bed and shoving your dick in my mouth?”

Yuuji stopped kissing him and leant on an elbow again, looking him in the eye. “I beg your pardon?”

His expression didn't waver. "You heard me."

“I'm not sure I heard right, 'cause it sounded like you were asking me to fuck your face.”

“I was.”

“I...urm. I'm not...sure. Is that a good idea? I mean...” He was rarely flustered any more by Chikara's candour, but this particular request had stumped him. “Won't that be hard to breathe? I don't want to kill you.”

“How big exactly do you think your dick is?”

"Um, anything longer than, I dunno, an inch, is gonna suffocate you." He looked down the front of his underwear. "I mean...It's definitely longer than an inch."

“Pfft,” he said, kissing his neck, “I can cope.”

“I'm not sure _I_ can...”

“Oh come on! I really like the idea of you thrusting your cock into me! Even if you don't stick it right down my throat, wouldn't you like to ram it in and out?”

“Jesus, Chikara!” he shrieked with laughter through his indignation. “What's got into you?”

“We're on holiday! It's exciting! Let's experiment. Come on! Drag me off the bed.”

Yuuji stared at him, for a full thirty seconds, contemplating if it was possible; before giving in, shrugging and deciding there was no point in arguing with his boyfriend once he had an idea. He'd never been able to say no to previous sexual misadventures, there was no point starting now.

Luckily the bed was wider than it was long and Yuuji was incredibly strong, otherwise he didn't think he'd have been able to haul Chikara's dead weight across it. He hooked his hands under Chikara's armpits to gently pull him sideways, shuffling his form back and forth until his neck was at the edge of the bed.

“This looks so uncomfortable.”

“It's not, come here. Lean over me and hold my head up.”

He crawled onto the bed and straddled him; worrying that if he fell off the bed he'd really hurt himself, he clamped Chikara's waist tightly between his thighs. He then leaned forwards, holding himself off Chikara with one hand, cradling the back of Chikara's head in the other.

“This is actually kinda nice,” Yuuji admitted.

“You can't stay there for long, though.”

“My arm'll give out soon, anyway.”

Yuuji leaned further to reach his lips, greedily sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, tugging it upwards. Chikara groaned and tried to follow, but Yuuji stayed just out of reach. He flicked a tongue out, licking against Chikara’s lips and nose, grinning.

“This is so cruel!” Chikara said, frustrated.

“I thought it would be right for the scenario.” He leant down to kiss him, before moving away again. “I'm in charge today, Chika. You're at my complete mercy.”

“Oh, god, yes,” he breathed out. “Do what you want with me.”

Yuuji squeezed his thighs around him again, pulling his hair at the nape as he leaned his head over the bed's edge again. He licked a stripe up his neck, causing Chikara to moan again before looking up to see where his mouth had gone.

“If you want me to stop, what are you going to say?”

“I won't want you to stop.” He stretched his head back again to encourage him to continue.

Yuuji stayed firm. “Chika, behave. We need a safe word.”

“I'll say stop.”

“Not good enough.” He pulled his head back again. “Say...compass. Okay?”

“Yes, whatever you say.” He was breathless by this point. “Now carry on kissing my neck, please!”

“You are _such_ a masochist. Why did I never realise?”

"'Cause I can't move, probably." They both laughed, breaking some of the atmosphere before Yuuji was biting at the muscle on his neck again.

Yuuji had been right; it took about five minutes until his arm was starting to strain from holding his weight off Chikara, but quite honestly, he felt like both of them were ready for the next stage anyway. His cock was uncomfortably hard, straining against his jeans, while Chikara was practically begging to be allowed near it.

He had to let Chikara's head drop to be able to get off the bed and into the right position. He watched him as he removed his clothes; Chikara would alternate between letting his head drop and struggling to breathe, or holding it up and straining his neck. Yuuji knelt next to the bed so he could hold his head up again.

“Sorry I had to leave you like that,” he said softly, kissing him upside down.

“It's okay, you're here now.”

He stroked Chikara's face, peppering it with tiny pecks. “You sure about this?”

“Oh god, yes.”

"But what if you need to say the safe word and your mouth is full?"

“Yuuji, will you please just stand up and let me at your cock, I'm dying here!”

He laughed again, kissed his lips, and did as he was told. Apparently Chikara wasn't really that good at not being in charge.

Yuuji stood, thighs pressing against the bed either side of Chikara's face, his feet planted on the floor as steadily as he could manage. He held his cock loosely at the base and lifted it, before letting it drop onto Chikara's upturned chin.

“Is this the kind of thing you imagined?”

“Yes,” he sighed, licking along the bottom of the dick resting on his face.

Yuuji moved his hips away and poked the tip into Chikara's waiting mouth. The view was bizarre; all he could see was an outstretched neck, then ears either side of own penis. He wasn't sure if he liked it, but then Chikara started suckling the end of his cock and he didn't really care any more about the view.

The sounds of lips around him were almost drowned out by Chikara's moans of pleasure. Yuuji moved his cock away, causing him to whine; Yuuji put his balls in its place, and the moaning resumed. Chikara sucked them into his mouth, one at a time, lapping at them hungrily with his tongue.

“Put your tongue out,” Yuuji ordered, and after swallowing, Chikara did so.

Yuuji rested the base of his cock on Chikara's tongue, before pulling his hips back, dragging his cock along it.

“Fuck,” he exhaled, feeling the flat wetness of the tongue move along his shaft and end up teasing against his tip. He pushed forward again, and this time when he pulled back, Chikara sucked the tip into his mouth and circled it with his tongue.

“Chika? I'm going to try pushing in more. I'll be careful.”

“God, do it, please.”

He pushed the tip in further, as gently as he possibly could, watching Chikara carefully. He got about a third of his dick into his mouth before he noticed his expression changing to one of mild discomfort, so at that point, he moved back a fraction.

Yuuji moved in and out of Chikara's mouth, always only to the point where he'd seemed uncomfortable. Chikara's lips contracted and he was humming with pleasure, but Yuuji didn't want to get carried away and miss anything that sounded like their safe word.

When he pulled his cock out completely, with a popping noise, Chikara immediately started kissing the underside of it instead. He moved down the shaft, tonguing at his balls again.

“Ah, yeah. Shit,” Yuuji was finding it difficult to not sound ridiculous, but the view he had was so filthy, he felt like he was in a porn film, so it wasn't altogether surprising if he sounded like it.

Every sensation was incredible; he couldn't work out if it was the unusual position, or that they were in a different place, or that they'd already had sex three times since arriving at the hotel. Whatever it was, he never wanted it to stop if he could help it.

Chikara let his head drop further back. “Try and get it in further. I can manage. Please?”

The aroused pleading in his voice caused a primal grunting from Yuuji, as he tried to contain his urgent desires. He pushed forwards slowly again, listening out for any sound from Chikara. All that came out of his mouth were groans of delight and some short chokes.

Although Chikara had wanted to get his whole cock in his throat, even he was realising it wasn't possible. Yuuji took it out again and Chikara took in some gulping breaths.

Yuuji leant to kiss him, holding his head up to take some of the pressure off his neck. He still seemed ravenous, sucking at his bottom lip. "How far did you get it in?" he asked Yuuji, with a pant.

“Just over halfway.”

“Good. Good. Okay. Yeah, I guess that's as good as I can do.”

“Darling, it's wonderful. I'm really enjoying it. Are you, though?”

“Yes! Absolutely.” He opened his mouth wide again, encouraging Yuuji. He let go of his head, guiding it against the bed, and began to thrust into his mouth again.

They settled into a rhythm; Yuuji would move back and forth about three or four times, before removing his cock to let Chikara breathe. During the short break, Yuuji would hold Chikara's head up, with his cock laying across his face so he could continue to lick or kiss it.

“You really like this, huh?”

Chikara nodded, eyes closed, licking up his shaft again.

Yuuji was getting overwhelmed, he was finding the whole thing so exciting. “You like my cock?”

“I love it,” Chikara spoke against his skin.

Yuuji lifted his dick and tapped it against Chikara's lips. “What do you love? Tell me.”

“I love your cock.”

“Are you a slut?”

Chikara opened his eyes, holding eye contact with Yuuji as he growled out, “I'm _your_ slut.”

Yuuji grunted again, shoving his cock into Chikara's mouth with less finesse than before. Thankfully he remembered not to go in further than halfway.

They resumed the rhythm from before, this time with Yuuji talking as he did so. He really had no idea where the words were coming from, but Chikara didn't seem to mind, enjoying it just as much if not more.

“Tonight is all about me. You want me to use you how I want?”

“Yes, I'm only here for you.”

“You like my cum as much as my dick?”

“Fuck, yes, please.”

As Yuuji got closer to his climax, he found it harder to say anything reasonable or coherent, but it didn't matter. As the pressure built, he made an effort to choke out a final thought.

“Ready for it?”

“Give it to me.”

Chikara closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider than Yuuji would have thought possible, tongue sticking out to create a cavern he could target. Yuuji leaned on the bed with one hand trapped between Chikara's arm and his chest, the other hand jerking up and down his shaft.

He aimed his dick into the waiting mouth, tightened his grip around the head, and watched as he covered Chikara's face in cum.

Chikara closed his mouth again, using his tongue to collect anything that had escaped to swallow it.

“That taste good?” Yuuji asked.

“Mmm, delicious,” he said, with his eyes still tightly shut.

Yuuji went around to the other side of the bed and grabbed Chikara's ankles. “I'm going to move you back on more, okay?”

When he nodded, Yuuji gently tugged, dragging Chikara's body onto the bed. He then climbed up over Chikara to check he was alright.

He opened his eyes to look at Yuuji, gasping but smiling. Yuuji wiped his face with a nearby shirt, stroking his cheek afterwards. “You okay?”

“Hm-mm.”

“That was incredible. I hope it wasn't too much?”

Chikara shook his head. “I loved it.”

“I love _you_.” He kissed him, stroking the hair back off his face. “Was that really alright? I felt a bit mean...”

“Darling,” he said kissing him back, “That's the point. It was hot using me, right?”

Yuuji reluctantly nodded.

“Well, I liked being used. It was...good. The feeling of...it's nice for a change to have you in charge. Which seems weird to say 'cause of, you know, the fact I can't move and stuff. But I'm usually controlling the action.” He chuckled to himself. “It's hard to explain, sometimes. Everything's all new to me.”

“Dude, I've never done anything like that with anyone else. I don't know what you think I used to get up to before I met you. But it wasn't...talking dirty, or dominating anyone!” He settled in next to Chikara, pulling a blanket over himself. “Sex was never about love or trust. I couldn't have done that with anyone else.”

“What was it, then. Before. Tell me about it.”

“It was...exercise, I guess? I won't lie, it felt good.” He kissed against his ear. “But it wasn't anything like this. It was like...wanking. But with someone else. That's the best I can describe it.”

“Can I ask something weird?”

“Might as well. Can't get much weirder.”

“How are women different?”

Yuuji took a minute to think, eyebrows knitting and mouth pulled to one side. “Before you, I would have said women are...softer. Plusher lips, squishier. You know how men usually open their mouths really wide to kiss?”

Chikara smiled and nodded.

“Women don't really do that. At least not in my experience. It's gentler, somehow. I mean that sounds like a shitty stereotype, but...generally, that's what I found.”

“You said before me?”

“I did indeed.” He kissed his nose. “Kissing you is the best bits of everyone I've ever kissed. All at once.”

Chikara snorted. “You're ridiculous.”

“That's when I knew. That I loved you.”

“Huh?”

“First time I kissed you.” He pecked his lips. “I thought I did before, but then I was sure.”

“Really?” Chikara sniffed. “You never said...”

“What would you have thought if I had? Come on! It's crazy talk. I waited so you'd know I meant it, even though I'd known for weeks.”

“And now, you can't stop saying it,” Chikara said, smiling up at him.

“I won't ever stop, either.”

“Good. 'Cause I love you, too.”


End file.
